The consuming public is inundated with print advertisement, such as mail, newspaper ads and magazine ads. This places advertisers in competition with each other to gain the attention of consumers. Prior attempts to gain the attention of consumers have included catchy slogans, startling artwork, novelty items, contests, prizes, redeemable coupons and in some cases even the inclusion of token sums of money. Though these traditional attempts at gaining the attention of consumers have been somewhat successful, a continuous need exists for a structure that gains the attention of consumers, to gain more sales per advertising dollar.
Additionally, attempts to gain the attention of consumers must be capable of reaching numerous consumers in an efficient manner. Thus, the most efficient attention grabbing advertisement should be easily mass manufactured and otherwise cost effective.